God Gave Me You
by itsamandything
Summary: Set after the events of Shallow. Can be read alone or together however you choose. Michael and Sara have moved on in more ways than one and Michael is beginning to think hum drum domesticity is much better than escaping from prisons and being on the run.


**God Gave Me You**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**A/N: Follow up piece to Shallow can be read together or individually. Up to you. **

_The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I want to be_

_But if you stay here, right beside me  
Watch as the storm goes through  
And I need you  
-Blake Shelton _

Michael rummaged through the fridge, to get things together. He never knew how much he'd wanted hum drum domesticity until it had actually happened. He packed Mike's lunch and then set out his breakfast, knowing his son would be bounding down the stairs any minute.

"Morning," he called over his shoulder.

"Michael," she said softly and he turned around, placing his arms around her waist.

"Yes dear?" He asked with a smile and she let out a small laugh. "I'm serious, what's going on?"

"I didn't think about it until this morning," she said going into a ramble. "I was just so happy with you being home and I wasn't thinking of much else because you're home," she kept on.

"Sara, what is it?" He asked her. She hadn't danced around him this much in the nearly three months he'd been home.

"Well uh, I'm…"

"Sara,"

"Pregnant." She blurted out and his eyes went wide, nearly dropping Mike's lunchbox on the ground.

"You're sure?" He asked her and she sat three tests on the counter.

"I didn't really think about it, and then I did think about it and I was going to get a birth control prescription this week then I realized just how late I was," she said to him. "Before you go off the deep end I know when it happened," she said to him. She had to quell the fear in him, a fear she knew herself if she wasn't 100% sure this was his baby. She was thankful she hadn't been with Jacob in over a year. "I'm pretty sure it happened in Crete," she said and realization dawned on him.

"Oh," he said softly.

"Please say something?" She squeaked and he sat his coffee cup down and pulled her into his arms again.

"So Crete huh?" He asked her with a smile.

"Apparently all it takes is once with us," she said playfully swatting at him. "Before you ask, I wasn't on birth control before because it had been over a year since I'd been with him," Sara said not wanting to say Jacob's name out loud.

They'd moved back to Chicago, near her childhood home and Sara couldn't be any happier than this moment. This is how she'd wanted to tell him about Mike but his mother ruined that for them both.

"Is it wrong that I'm ridiculously happy?" He asked her and she smiled, tipping her head up to kiss him.

"Not at all. Now we tell Mike," she said to him. "This is going to be fun," she said trying to sound cheerful.

"What's wrong?"

"A couple years ago Jacob and I had a huge fight because he wanted a baby and out right refused to have one. He tried to get Mike to convince me and it was a huge deal. Bad enough I almost kicked him out. I didn't know how to say I didn't want another baby unless it was yours," she finished and Michael pulled her closer to him, his body enveloping hers. "I never thought I'd have another baby. In my dream yeah sure, we had this perfect life but it hurt like hell every time I woke up and you weren't there. But, now I'm happy because we got to do this together," she finished telling him.

"Is it wrong that makes me happy?" He asked her and she just shook her head.

"Not at all," she said to him.

She moved to kiss him again just as Mike entered the kitchen. "You excited for your field trip?" Sara asked him as he bit into a piece of toast.

"I can't wait," he said. His class was going to the field museum and Lincoln was chaperoning. "Plus Uncle Lincoln will be there so that even better," he said as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Almost time for carpool," Michael said and Mike smiled at him.

"I know I wasn't a fan of moving before but I definitely am now. I'm so glad we moved. I miss my friends but Lila and LJ are here so is DeeDee and that makes up for it," mike explained and Sara felt her heart swell.

"I'm glad you're happy here," Sara said to him. "There's something else we need to tell you," she said hinting at Michael to help her out.

"You know your mother I love you right?" He asked and Mike nodded. "And you know that it's been different for us since I came home but it's been a good different right?" Michael asked him.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby," she said to him.

"Lila said her mom was having a baby why don't you want another one?" He asked and Sara's mouth fell open. "I remember you getting angry about it but I think it would be nice to have a little brother," Mike finished and Sara's eyes went wide. She gripped her cup of orange juice and took a quick bite of her oatmeal.

"Well there's a fun fact about that," Sara said trying not to raise any alarm bells. "I know what I said before and that was true then, that I didn't want another baby but what would you say if your dad and I had another baby?" She asked him. "Maybe a sister," she offered.

"I want a little brother," Mike confirmed. "Are you?" Mike asked but stopped short.

"Am I what?"

"Having another baby?" He flat out asked her. She truly hated that he was so astute for his age sometimes. This happened to be one of them.

"I am," she confirmed. "Are you okay with that?" She asked him.

"Dad, are you okay with it?" Mike asked.

"I'm more than okay with it," he answered his son.

"Then I'm okay with it too," he said and shoveled another bite of breakfast in his mouth just as he heard a car horn outside. "So this is for real right?" He asked them. "I'm getting a little brother?"

"Or sister, we aren't sure yet." Sara quipped. "Go before you're late," she said to him and he smiled.

"I love you," Mike said to them before giving them each a hug and running for the door.

"That went better than I thought it would," she said sinking into a chair at the table.

"Much better. His memory is really good," Michael mused.

"Too good," Sara said with a grimace. "It's going to bite us both in the ass one day."

"Definitely," Michael confirmed. "So you're really good with this?" He asked her again and she nodded.

"So good," she responded. "It'll be even better this time because you'll be here for it all," she said as he sat down beside her. She slung an arm around his neck as he drank his second cup of coffee.

"And, I'm looking forward to it," he said with a smile leaning in to kiss her again.

The rest of their morning was spent in leisure. Sara booked a prenatal appointment and Michael spent the morning working. He was working for his old firm of Middleton, Maxwell and Shawm as a Securities Engineer. It was something that he'd thought of but didn't know how well it would go over.

He only had to go into the office three days a week and he was done each day in time to be home and cook dinner. He knew what he wanted from life, and it was to be home for every meal, every night. Sara spent her days volunteering at rehab centers as well as the county jail for inmate rehabilitation. Days she wasn't volunteering, she was at home.

He sat in his office working on the security system for a new high rise that was being built when his phone rang. He knew the number instantly. It was the CIA Director. This was about to be bad. He just knew it.

"Michael Scofield," he said into the phone. "I see, I don't know if that'll happen. I'll speak with her about it. I'm not forcing her to do it," he said before ending the call.

"Who was that?" She asked coming into the office and siting in the big chair he'd put in the corner.

"CIA Director. Jacob is being executed and he wants to see you before it happens," he said dryly.

"Oh," she said. This time it was her turn to be stunned into silence, like he had been earlier.

"I don't know about that," she said instantly. "I don't know if I can look at him without wanting to kill him," she said honestly.

"It's optional. You don't owe him anything Sara," he reminded her. He also knew she was a better person than he was. A much better person. He wasn't afraid to admit it either.

"No. No way in hell," she said resolutely. "I won't give him the satisfaction," she murmured. "On a different note, I have a prenatal appointment this afternoon if you're interested," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely," he said to her. "Thank you," he said and she just looked at him.

"For what?"

"For giving me this gift. I don't know how I got this lucky the first time around let alone a second time. It's something I'm going to treasure forever," he said to her and she smiled.

"I like the sound of forever," she murmured against his lips.

…

Sara's appointment went smoothly. She was right, she measured at 12 weeks putting her conception during their night in Crete. It took some convincing but the doctor convinced her to take a prescription anti-nausea so she could attempt to keep something down. They walked out of the appointment with sonogram pictures and prescription in hand.

Sara ducked into a pharmacy while Michael returned a couple of work calls. "Pick up for Scofield," she said and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I thought that was you," Katie said and Sara smiled. "I didn't know you were back in town.

"For a couple months now," Sara said turning to pay for her prescription. "Are you still at Fox River?" She asked and Katie nodded.

"It's different. The new doctors all suck but I do like the new warden. He's big into rehabilitation and they actually have an addiction treatment program. They're talking about bringing in an experienced counselor but the warden says that he want's someone who has been to prison and suffered addiction so its all up in the air right now," Katie explained.

"It's nice to see good things happening. I've been volunteering at Cook County Jail and some local rehab centers. It's been nice," she said to her former nurse.

"I could talk to the warden if you want me to," Katie offered.

"I don't know if the DOC would let me come back," Sara admitted. Sure it had been nearly nine years since the breakout but she didn't know if the wanted to re-open that old wound or not.

"I can find out. I know you don't speak on prison much. I know just from what I've read in the papers about what happened in Miami," Katie said softly.

"It was definitely a new experience," she admitted. "It was different though because I was pregnant and being there in that place, and pregnant was so hard especially when they told me I'd have half an hour with the baby before it would be taken. It felt like I'd been hit with a mack truck," Sara admitted. She hadn't told this to Michael, nor would she ever. He didn't need to know that.

"I see you got married?" Katie asked.

"Eight years in November," Sara said wistfully. Katie walked her outside and they continued to chat. Sara spotted Michael over by the coffee cart and she grinned. "It's been a wild ride," Sara told her.

"So you and Michael huh?" Katie asked as they walked over to him.

"It was inevitable," she said sheepishly letting a blush take over her cheeks. "Look who I found," Sara said to him and he quickly ended his phone call.

"It's been a while," Michael said with a smile. He held his hand out to shake Katie's.

"Katie was telling me about the new addiction program at Fox River," Sara explained to him.

"How are things there?" He asked her.

"I like the new warden. He reminds me of Pope a little bit. More focused on rehabilitation than punishment," she said to him.

"Sounds like a good man," Michael said.

"He really is," Katie said. "Before I forget, I wanna see pictures."

"Pictures?" Sara asked.

"Of your kid of course," Katie exclaimed and Michael proudly pulled out his phone.

"This is Michael Henry Scofield," he said proudly.

"He looks just like you," Katie said.

"He might look like me but he's all Michael," Sara replied causing him to nudge her playfully in the side.

"He's so handsome."

"He'll be eight in a couple months," Sara said to her.

"I knew you two would have cute kids," this comment made Sara blush even harder. "I called it that night at dinner didn't I?" Katie asked and Sara just nodded in agreement. "I gotta get going, working night shift tonight but call me sometime number hasn't changed," Katie said and Sara hugged her goodbye.

"Now I just have to apologize to Pope," he said to her.

"We both do," she told him. "I forget how the wind picks up this close to the water," she said bundling into his side. "I need food," she exclaimed and he took her hand in his and they walked to the closest restaurant. "Here?" She asked as they stood outside a steakhouse.

"I still owe you filet mignon," he reminded her.

"You sure do," she said to him.

…

Michael was pulling the lasagna from the oven when he heard the door alarm beep. He looked at the time and Sara will at her NA meeting with Alex. "Linc is that you?" He asked setting the hot pan down.

"Sure is. We had a great day," he said coming into the kitchen. "Mike is upstairs putting his things away," Lincoln said. "He's a mini you," he exclaimed picking at a piece of garlic bread on the counter.

"He had fun?"

"Loads. He also told me something that I thought I misheard."

"It's true," Michael said pulling his phone out and pressing play from the video he'd captured of the sonogram. "Twelve weeks and perfect," he said with a smile.

"Holy shit," Lincoln said. "Of course I saw ultrasounds with Mike but I didn't realize just how involved you would've been the first time around," Lincoln admitted and Michael let out a long sigh.

"It different this time. It's better. No tumor hanging over my head. No one's freedom being shot to hell. Just simple hum drum domesticity at it's finest," he said with a smile.

"Amen to that! Maybe my hand won't get broken this time," Linc said and Michael stopped mid pour.

"Broken hand?" He asked finishing pouring the Perrier in his glass.

"Sara wouldn't use pain meds during labor. Of course I was gonna be in the room. No question. LJ decided he wanted to be there, the kid ran first sign of trouble and then Sucre came in. We figured why not he'd just knocked Maricruz up again. In the middle of her third push, Sara gripped down so hard she broke my hand. I didn't even realize it until I was prying Mike out of her arms. It was well worth it though. So worth it," Lincoln said with a laugh.

"Sounds just like Sara," Michael said trying to hide the pain in his voice. It was things like this that made it harder for him. He was also making a note of what not to miss this time. He set the table, and finished off the garlic bread by the time Sara made it back.

"I invited Alex back for dinner," she said hanging her purse up.

"Knew it," Michael said as she walked into the kitchen and kissed him softly on the lips. "Mike was half asleep when he got home so he's eaten all ready," he told her. "Linc is waiting though," Michael said as Alex walked into the kitchen.

"Good meeting?" Lincoln asked as they took their seats at the table.

"Yeah. It's nice to know someone," Sara said. "How did I not know you could cook before?" She asked after taking a bite of her lasagna.

"Well to be fair, we did just have our first date a few hours ago," he said and she smiled.

"True," she said in-between bites.

"You still liking your job Alex?" Michael asked. He knew Alex had joined the CIA a few years ago.

"So far. We'll be working together soon I think. That new building is our new office," Alex said. "Security system looks great so far," he said.

"I'm still tweaking it though." Michael admitted.

The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable silence. They said their goodbyes to Lincoln and Alex and made their way upstairs. Michael kissed Sara goodnight before peeking in Mike's room. Nights like tonight, well pretty much every night to be honest, he would stand in Mike's doorway watching him sleep reminding himself that he'd gotten back more than he'd started with nine years ago. So much more.

Making his way into the bedroom, he quickly changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt. He was scrolling thru his phone at pictures Sucre had sent from Lila's recital last night. He never imagined he'd find his best friend in a cell at Fox River. He'd never imagined that their kids would be best friends either.

He pried his eyes away from his phone long enough to catch Sara emerging from the bathroom wearing his Loyola shirt and crawled next to him in bed. He was happy. Happier than he'd ever dreamed of being. If anyone had told him that after breaking his brother out of prison he'd find his soul mate and a best friend he would've said they'd lost their mind. He sank down in bed, one arm wrapped around Sara's shoulders, and turned the lamp off beside him. He rested one hand on the gentle swell of her belly and kissed her on the lips before falling asleep.


End file.
